In cellular networks, handoff involves the transferring of a call or data session of a mobile device from one cell to another cell within the network without loss or interruption of network service. As a mobile device, involved in a voice call or data session via a first cell of the cellular network, travels from a first geographic location served by the first cell to a second geographic location served by a second cell, the first cell hands off the mobile device to the second cell such that the voice call or data session continues within the second cell without loss or interruption of the call or data session.